


Devil's Bargain

by Morgana



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey has to make a deal with the devil to get Spike to cooperate with his plan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Bargain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blondebitz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=blondebitz).



“I'm just sayin'. You did good.” He had him. He might try to protest, but after that little display, he had him. All that was needed was to sink the hook in just a little bit deeper, and nothing would do that as well as a mention of - “From what I hear, Angel didn't save the girl on his first mission.”

“What's Angel got to do with this?”

“Well... nothin'. Not anymore.” He let his usually carefully cultivated speech slip, his drawl coming out in full force. People tended to trust a Southern accent - they saw it as honest and authentic, good ol' boy rather than trailer park trash, and he wasn't above using that, especially when it got him what he wanted.

Spike's slow smile sent a sudden wave of heat sliding through him. “Damn right. Now, you want me to be the big champion, yeah?”

He nodded, although he wasn't really sure an answer was required.

“Then get on your knees an' show me how much.”

For a few seconds, Lindsey stared at him, wondering if there was any way he could possibly be kidding. He certainly _looked_ serious enough, but nothing in his reading had prepared him for this. Spike was all about the women, wasn't he? Deciding to play it safe, he laughed. “Okay, good one. You got me with that, so let's just get going and I'll show you -”

“Doyle.” The single word, spoken in a low, commanding tone, cut his nervous babble short. “Not kiddin' here, mate. You want me for your champion, you come over here an' prove it.”

He swallowed hard, reading the determination in the vampire's stance. This was it - if Lindsey wanted his revenge, he had to pay for it. And he wanted his revenge. Besides, there was always the chance that Spike really was just pulling his chain, but he wouldn't find out until he went over there. Taking a deep breath, he walked across the alley and folded to his knees, thankful his role as 'Doyle' allowed him to wear his comfortable jeans and avoid ruining a good suit with something like this.

Spike met his eyes when he tilted his head back, holding his gaze for several seconds before he broke away and reached for the blond's fly, fumbling to get the belt open with shaky fingers. He could feel the heat in the intense eyes that watched him work the button through the stiff black denim, but he forced himself to concentrate on the slide of the zipper as he eased it down. He could feel the hard push of flesh beneath as he worked, silent proof that this wasn't just a joke, and once his jeans were open, he hesitated just a second before he slid his hand inside to take the next step.

He wasn't all that surprised when his fingers closed around bare skin; Spike didn't exactly seem like the type to bother with underwear, after all, but he was strangely surprised to find, when he pulled his dick out, that he wasn't circumcised. _Of course_, his brain reminded him, _it wasn't exactly commonplace when he was born, was it?_ The reminder that he really was about to suck the cock of a being over a hundred years old, a creature that could kill him as easily and naturally as breathing, made his own dick harden, and he reached down to adjust himself right before he leaned forward and licked a stripe up the length of the shaft in front of him.

“Yeah, that's it.” Spike stroked his hair, encouraging him as he licked his way up to the tip and circled around it with his tongue. “Go on, suck it.”

Lindsey opened his mouth and took the tip inside, sucking on it immediately. He concentrated on the sensitive head as he began to bob his head, the unfamiliar motions slightly awkward, but when he tried moving his tongue around to help, Spike's moan told him he didn't mind. It wasn't the first time he'd had a dick in his mouth, although he wasn't sure that a drunken blowjob exchanged with his college roommate really counted. Certainly it had been nothing like this, kneeling at the feet of a vampire in an alley, his dick pressing urgently against the fly of his jeans.

He tried taking a little more, hoping he could handle it without choking and embarrassing himself beyond redemption. His teeth scraped lightly over the spongy shaft before he opened his mouth wider, feeling his jaw protest the movement, but Spike said nothing, just moaned and shifted his hips restlessly. Lindsey felt another rush of heat, and more, the power that came with knowing he could make Spike moan with a flick of his tongue. It was a heady thing, and he began to experiment, bringing his tongue more readily into play, moving his head this way and that, moaning around the dick in his mouth, and sucking harder, his cheeks hollowing with the force of the suction.

“Stop,” Spike panted, and Lindsey obeyed without thinking. He licked the tip as it slid out of his mouth, then sat back on his heels and looked up at the vampire, his cheeks heating at the heavy-lidded look that swept over him, considering and cataloging the signs of his own arousal.

“Wanna fuck your mouth,” he purred, running his thumb over his bottom lip. “Wanna slide my cock inside an' fuck this pretty lil mouth until I come right down your throat. An' you want that too, don'tcha, pet?”

Fuck, that was hot. His dick throbbed in his jeans, and Lindsey couldn't wait anymore. He had to touch, even if he didn't do anything else. Spike's gaze tracked him as he reached down and gripped himself, kneading the hard thrust of his dick through the thick denim. Without bothering to offer any kind of an answer in words, he knelt up and opened his mouth again, looking up into dark blue eyes as velvety-soft skin and hard steel pushed past his lips and moved over his tongue, bringing the salty musk of precome with it.

“What d'you think your folks would say about this if they knew, hmmm?” Spike asked, sliding his fingers in his hair to hold him still as he rocked his hips, sending his cock a little deeper into Lindsey's mouth. “Bet they're good country people, ain't they? Salt of the earth an' all that?”

They really weren't, but he nodded anyway, playing a hunch that paid off when Spike moaned and pushed deeper on the next stroke. Apparently he liked the idea of defiling a good boy, because he stilled and stroked his hair before he pulled back again. “Won't tell them,” he promised, his tone almost tender. Lindsey wondered if he was really talking to him, or if he was supposed to be someone else, someone Spike had wanted on his knees and failed to get, or maybe someone else who'd made this devil's bargain before him. “Won't tell anybody about this, but that don't come free, you understand me?”

So this wasn't a one-time deal just to prove he could, then. But Lindsey wasn't sure he wanted that, anyway, so he nodded again, shuddering as Spike began to fuck his mouth a little faster. “Yeah, you do,” he panted. “Gonna be my little bitch, on your knees whenever I want it, aren'tcha? Gonna drop when I tell you to an' - ohhh, shit, yeah - love it every time.”

Being degraded like this wasn't supposed to be this hot, but something about those filthy terms mixed with the hands that cradled his head so carefully and stroked his hair so softly was setting him on fire. He felt Spike's cock nudge the back of his throat and he swallowed, squeezing his dick tighter in response to the low moan above him. He could feel precome leaking into his jeans, and the thought that Spike might not be the only one getting off with this just made him harder.

“Ohhhh yeah, swallow for me, bitch,” Spike grunted, shoving forward again. He obeyed, and both of them moaned as the thick cock moved into his throat. He thought he could actually feel it pulse against the back of his throat right before Spike began to fuck his mouth in earnest, his fingers alternately stroking and pulling his hair. “Beautiful lil cocksucker,” he praised, words interspersed with heavy breaths as he chased his climax. “God, you've got a sweet mouth. Gonna fuck it all the - fuck, yeah! - time, an' you're gonna beg for more. Ohhh, shit, that's it. Fuck... gonna come... swallow it, pet - ohhhh fuck!”

The harsh grunts were accompanied by a flood of slick, heavy cream. It spurted out, too fast for him to keep up with, and he felt it escape, sliding from his mouth down his chin in a sticky trail that would tell anyone with eyes what he'd done. Lindsey moaned as Spike thrust into his mouth a few more times, working himself down, before he pulled out. A hand cupped his cheek and tilted his head back until he was looking up into the vampire's shadowed face. “Finish it off,” he commanded quietly. “Wanna watch you come.”

He didn't even bother trying to get his jeans open, too worked up for anything besides just humping up into his hand, shoving his dick against his palm with hard, quick thrusts. The denim burned, even through his briefs, which was wet enough with precome that he might as well not be wearing them, but he didn't care. Pain and pleasure merged, the twin sensations finding voice in a whimper that gave way to a moan when Spike's thumb slid over his cheekbone in a slow caress.

“Oh, you're a treasure, you are,” he told him. “So pretty ridin' the line like that. Makes me wanna tie you up an' bring you close over an' over again, just so's I can see it on your face.” Lindsey shuddered and thrust up hard against his hand, feeling his balls start to draw tight. “Gonna fuck you after you come,” Spike promised. “Hope you've got a room somewheres, because if you don't, you're gonna be up against the wall, cause I'm not gonna wait too long to get inside your ass, find out if it's as tight as it looks.”

The thought of being shoved up against the brick wall, pants yanked down to his ankles, while Spike fucked him in the dirty alley, oblivious to whoever might find them, was his undoing. He moaned, his dick throbbing beneath his fingers, hips jerking helplessly while he came in his jeans under the vampire's watchful eye. It seemed to go on for hours, spinning out of control until he slowly came back to reality.

Spike was quiet just long enough to let it all sink in - the filthy, stinking alley, the wet jeans that were molded to his slowly softening dick, the bitter, musky taste of come in his mouth, and most of all, the knowledge of what he'd done, before he pulled him up to his feet. Fingers slid into his belt loops, tugging him close, but the kiss he expected never came. Instead, cool breath washed over his face as Spike asked, “So, pet, what's it gonna be? Room or wall?”

“I've got an apartment a few blocks from here,” he replied. For a second he didn't recognize the raspy voice as his, and he couldn't help blushing when he realized why he was hoarse. “The bed's not too big, but -”

“It'll be big enough,” Spike promised. Giving him a light push back, he tucked his cock back in his pants and fastened them. “Ready when you are, Doyle.”

As he led the vampire back to the apartment he'd set up for him, Lindsey wondered if maybe, just maybe, he was in over his head with this. But when he thought about what was going to happen when they got there, he decided he really didn't care if he was. Whatever happened, this was going to be a helluva ride, one he had absolutely no intention of missing out on.


End file.
